warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar
Leafstar is a brown and cream tabby she-cat, with amber eyes. History =In the Super Edition Series = ''Firestar's Quest Firestar first met Leaf when he was trying to get familiar with the gorge territory when he accidentally bumped into Leaf. Leaf was startled and furious by this encounter and snapped at Firestar to keep away from her. :However, she was confronted by Firestar and Scratch to attend the meeting to rebuild SkyClan (Firestar and Leaf also apologized to each other for that encounter.)and she agreed to join. Almost immediately she was given her warrior name, Leafdapple, and was also given Sparrowpaw to mentor. Throughout the story, she showed the best understanding of the warrior code and the meaning of Clan life. :The medicine cat, Echosong, soon got a message from the ancestors that Leafdapple was to be the leader of SkyClan. She objected that Sharpclaw should be made leader, but Firestar pointed out her sensitivity to the important aspects of Clan life. He told her to trust her warrior ancestors, to which she replied, "No, I trust you," and she accepted her position. She then recieved her nine lives not long after that and became Leafstar :As a leader, Leafstar made Sharpclaw her deputy, made Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw into Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, and changed the names of Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit to their apprentice names Bouncepaw, Rockpaw and Tinypaw. She thanks Firestar and Sandstorm, and promises them that their names will be remembered in SkyClan forever. She also confirms Echosong as her medicine cat. As Firestar and Sandstorm leave, they see her leading a patrol. Afterwards, Sandstorm names one of her kits Leafkit in honor of her and Firestar agreed because it would also be memory of Spottedleaf. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Leafdapple was a kittypet with the SkyClan trait of having strong back legs for jumping into trees, which was why Firestar chose her to be one of the cats in the new SkyClan. She also was wise enough to know that cats without her bloodline would need to welcomed into the Clan to swell their ranks, and she had to be strong enough to win their respect. : Nine Lives Leafstar's nine lives were granted in the following order by the StarClan and SkyClan attributed. # 'Cloudstar' gave the gift of endurance.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 487 # 'Skywatcher' gave the gift of hope.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 489 # '''Her mother' gave the gift of love.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 489 # Spottedleaf gave the gift of healing.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 490 # Redstar gave the gift of wisdom.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 493 # Birchstar gave the gift of sympathy and understandingRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 493 # Swiftstar gave the gift of selflessnessRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 493 # Dawnstar gave the gift of determinationRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 493 # Birdflight gave the gift of faithfulnessRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 497 References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Warriors Category:Kittypet Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters